opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusa annulata
Krusa annulata Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 is a member of the genus Krusa (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''K.a.'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945:14 Specimens *''K.a.'' male(1) (holotype) + female (paratype) American Museum of Natural History; # Diagnosis (from original description) Male *''Total length'' of body, 3.2 mm. Cephalothorax, 1.4 mm. Width of body at widest portion, 2.2 mm. Length of femora: I, 10.6 mm.; II, 17.3 mm.; III, 10.4 mm.; IV, 13.6 mm. *''Dorsum'' roughly granulate, eye tubercle at the posterior portion of the cephalothorax, canaliculate, a row of small tubercles over each carina. Supracheliceral lamella extended into a sharp point. General shape of cephalothorax triangular. Venter and coxae roughly granulate. Lateral rows of three-pronged teeth present on the anterior and posterior margins of all coxae. *''Legs'' long, clothed throughout with hairs. Numerous small dark spines on the femora and trochanters, a few smaller ones on the patellae. Metatarsi with false articulations. Nodules: 0-1-0-0. *''Palpus'': trochanter, 0.3 mm. long; femur, 0.7; patella, 0.4; tibia, 0.6; and tarsus, 1.0. Total length, 3.0 mm. Palpus clothed throughout with hairs; in addition it is armed with numerous small dark spines on all segments except the tarsus. Spines larger on the ventral portion of the femur, but more numerous on the patella and tibia. Anterior median apophysis of patella reduced to a very small (0.1 mm.) projection. *''Chelicera'' normal. *''Penis'' straight shafted. *''Coloration'': Eye tubercle dark brown, yellowish at base. A brown triangular marking encloses the eye tubercle and has its apex at the anterior margin of the cephalothorax. Lateral portion of cephalothorax silvery, with brown splotches at the posterior-lateral portion. Silvery portion with a few irregular dull spots. A few brown markings on the last segment of the cephalothorax. Abdomen light brown with darker brown markings along the lateral margin. Dark brown irregular stripe at the posterior margin of the scute and on the first free tergite. A dark brown splotch in the median portion of the remaining free tergites. Venter and coxae yellowish with only a few darker mottlings in the region of the anal operculum. Trochanters with lateral surfaces concolorous with the coxae, but with the remaining portions dark brown. Bases of femora dark brown, remainder of legs lighter brown with a white stripe at the distal portion of the femora, the distal portion of the tibia, and the proximal portion of the metatarsus; the distal portion of the metatarsus and the proximal portion of the tarsus. These white stripes are quite conspicuous. Palpus yellowish with darker brown markings on the distal portion of the femur and the dorsal portion of the patella. Chelicera yellowish. Female *''Total length'' of body, 3.8 mm. Cephalothorax, 1.5 mm. Width of body at widest portion, 2.4 mm. *Female identical with male. Remarks This species differs from K. mexicana Goodnight and Goodnight by having a distinctive dorsal color pattern. Notes *Location: Mexico Literature *Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945Goodnight, Clarence J. & Marie L. Goodnight, 1945a. Additional Phalangida from Mexico. American Museum Novitates, New York, 1281: 1-17. References Category:Species Category:Nearctic Category:North America Category:Article stubs